Mieux vaut cent mots tard que jamais
by lasurvolte
Summary: Recueil de drabbles de cent mots précisément sur la vie quotidienne de la Team Free Will, principalement Destiel.
1. Méthode de drague infaillible

**Titre :** Méthode de drague infaillible

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Peut-être Destiel si vous le voulez bien.

**Prompt :** J'essaie de réfléchir...

* * *

><p>Castiel avait essayé de réfléchir aux propos de Dean, avant de laisser tomber. Si Dean le disait, il avait sûrement raison. Cas avait remarqué que Dean était doué pour ce genre de choses. Le flirt. Dean lui avait dit de faire comme ça, alors Cas avait fait comme ça, sans poser de question. Puis ils étaient allés dans un bar et Castiel avait eut beaucoup de succès ce soir là. Tout le monde l'avait trouvé mignon.<p>

Dean avait eut raison, encore une fois. Les oreilles de chat dans les cheveux, ce n'était pas bizarre et ça plaisait réellement aux filles.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que Cas avec des oreilles de chat ça doit vraiment vraiment être trop mignon.


	2. Non je ne t'aime pas

**Titre :** Non ! Je ne t'aime pas.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Carrément Destiel malgré ce qui se dit

**Prompt :** Non ! Je ne t'aime pas

* * *

><p>- Non ! Je ne t'aime pas.<p>

Non je ne t'aime pas, c'est faux. Ecoute pas Sammy qui rigole derrière, ni Crowley persuadé du contraire. N'écoute personne, n'écoute que moi. Je ne t'aime pas Cas, malgré mes regards, mes gestes et mes paroles. Malgré mes « I need you », je ne t'aime pas. Parce que je peux pas. Je ne te mérite pas.

Me parle pas de déni, n'essaie pas de me convaincre, une tarte me fera pas changer d'avis. Tu seras mieux sans moi, plus heureux loin de moi.

Non je ne t'aime pas.

Ou juste un peu.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je poste un petit drabble comme ça avant d'aller me coucher. Je posterai la suite du petit ange demain ! Bonne soirée.


	3. Le marché

**Titre :** Le marché

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel ou pas.

**Prompts :** Si tu as toujours le nez en l'air, pas étonnant que tu ne vois pas tes chaussures.

Nous sommes entrain de jouer avec le feu.

* * *

><p>Crowley parlait avec un certain amusement.<p>

- Tu es tellement grand, toujours le nez là haut, ça m'étonnerait que tu vois tes chaussures.

- Je veux te proposer un marché, pas t'écouter causer. Soupira Sam.

- Quel marché ?

- Donne moi les noms des démons que tu contrôles.

- Je te donne les noms. Mais en échange…

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'écoutes causer. Une heure.

Sam n'avait pas le choix, mais le prix était lourd à payer.

- Marché conclu.

Crowley causa.

- J'ai toujours cette impression que l'écureuil et l'ange jouent avec le feu. Pas toi ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit drabble sur Crowley parce que je l'aime bien :p !


	4. Un poison

**Titre :** Un poison

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel.

**Prompts :** Tu t'es cogné si fort contre le mur, qu'il s'est fissuré.

Si tu es un poison, empoisonne moi.

* * *

><p>Dean disait de lui qu'il était un poison. Un poison dangereux et destructeur, qu'il faisait du mal à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Dean pensait qu'il ne méritait rien ni personne parce qu'il était mauvais. A l'intérieur de lui, c'était sûrement fissuré, comme s'il s'était cogné trop fort contre un mur. Castiel n'avait pas de pansements contre la tristesse et le manque d'estime et le regrettait. Mais il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean, sans tout à fait le comprendre.<p>

- Si tu es un poison, je veux bien que tu m'empoisonnes.

Et Cas avait aimé être empoisonné. Par ses baisers.

Fin.

L'autatrice : en joie ! Un nouveau drabble comme ça le soir, alors que je suis sur une autre fic. Destiel à fond celui là, on peut pas se tromper.


	5. Sans ailes

**Titre :** Sans ailes

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Je suis si bien avec toi.

* * *

><p>Castiel avait perdu ses ailes. La Grâce d'un autre lui permettait de tricher, d'utiliser des pouvoirs, pas de voler. Obliger de conduire. Ne pas oublier l'essence. Les kilomètres étaient tellement ennuyants. Il se demandait comment Dean et Sam faisaient pour supporter ça. Cette lenteur, cette incapacité à aller où il voulait quand il voulait. A rejoindre Dean en un claquement de doigt.<p>

Sans ses ailes, Castiel pensait ne plus jamais atteindre le ciel.

Dean lui prouva le contraire. Qu'on pouvait avoir des ailes, sans s'envoler. Qu'on pouvait s'envoler sans ailes.

Et Cas comprit pourquoi il était si bien avec lui.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit drabble pour noël, joyeux noël


	6. Soupirs

**Titre :** Soupirs

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompts :** Tu l'as laissé partir !

* * *

><p>Au 318ème soupir de Dean, Sam s'impatienta. 319, 320, 321.<p>

- Dean !

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait.

Sam roula des yeux, essaya de se concentrer. Cent fois qu'il lisait le même paragraphe, la même ligne, le même mot. 328.

- S'il te manque, fallait pas le laisser partir !

- Il me manque pas.

329.

330.

- Embrasse le une bonne fois pour toute, il restera.

Silence.

331.

- N'importe quoi Sam.

- Alors arrête de soupirer comme un amoureux transit.

…

6905.

Cas revint enfin. Pour une fois Dean suivit les conseils de son frère.

Cas resta.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit drabble du soir, comme ça. Parce que aujourd'hui j'ai été pourri gâtée et que j'ai trouvé Sam emballé sous mon sapin !


	7. Deux idiots

**Titre :** Deux idiots

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Tu me voles mes mots !

* * *

><p>Charlie et Sam assistaient à la scène en silence. Placides. Même plus étonnés. Charlie n'avait pourtant pas rencontré Castiel depuis longtemps, mais il lui avait fallu environ dix secondes pour capter ce qu'il se tramait. Et encore, il y avait eut cinq secondes où Dean avait été absent.<p>

- Tu crois qu'un jour ils vont comprendre ? Interrogea Charlie.

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée.

- Ce sont deux idiots.

- Tu me voles mes mots.

Ils soupirèrent, et laissèrent Dean et Cas parler d'une chasse en se bouffant des yeux, ne remarquant même pas qu'ils étaient dorénavant seuls.

Fin.

L'autatrice : quand les derniers au courant de leur amour sont les deux concernés…


	8. Quelques changements

**Titre :** Quelques changements

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

><p>Dean avait fait le ménage. La cuisine. Avait engueulé Sam pour des livres mal rangés. S'était douché. Habillé. <em>Parfumé<em>. Avait planqué ses pornos, lu un livre (le plus petit), s'était rasé. Il avait tout fait pour que le bunker soit parfait, arrangé, aéré. Avait coupé les cheveux de Sam, pas trop court.

Dean avait essayé de changer, d'être plus souriant, ouvert, de moins _se détester_. Accepter de parler de sentiments même si ça lui brûlait la bouche. Il avait mit un instant son déni de côté.

Tout ça pour Cas. Pour qu'il se sente bien. Chez lui.

Pour qu'il revienne.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce qu'écouter « venir voir » d'Emanuel Moire ça inspire ce genre de chose (elle est trop Destiel cette chanson non ?)


	9. La gaufre

**Titre :** La gaufre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Être une gaufre c'est trop cool !

* * *

><p>Etre une gaufre c'était trop cool. Elles prenaient vie en étant toute chaude, dégageaient une bonne odeur, faisaient saliver les gens autour. Les gaufres étaient sucrées, on y étalait du nutella, de la confiture, du miel, du sirop d'érable. On les aimait aussi nature. Puis elles étaient mangées, goûtées, dégustées, dévorées. La vie de gaufre semblait atrocement géniale, merveilleuse. Une vie courte mais douce et sucrée.<p>

Castiel poussa un soupir. Il aurait bien voulu être une gaufre. Une de ces gaufres que Dean dévorait avec amour. Etre aimé de Dean.

Mais être une tarte, ça devait être trop cool aussi…

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce qu'être une gaufre c'est trop cool !l !


	10. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux

**Titre :** Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

><p>Cas n'ouvrait plus les yeux. Il s'était fait attaquer, blessé et maintenant ne réagissait plus. Dean avait posé ses mains sur ses joues, l'avait appelé, secoué, en vain. Désespéré il avait posé son front sur celui de Cas, avait sentit les larmes monter.<p>

- Cas meurs pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

Pas de réaction, Dean cru sombrer.

- Cas je t'en supplie, réveille toi. Si tu te réveilles je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux.

Cas ouvrit les yeux, posa sa bouche sur celle de Dean. Puis sourit malicieusement :

- Tu as dit tout ce que je veux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Bonne année.


	11. La raison pour laquelle

**Titre :** La raison pour laquelle.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt : **On ne sait gérer la solitude que lorsqu'on n'est pas seul.

**Note : spoil saison 9**

* * *

><p>Dean avait peur d'être seul, parce que toute son existence tournait autour de Sam. La vie n'avait aucun sens sans lui. Se lever le matin et ne pas voir son petit frère tout décoiffé, n'avoir plus personne à protéger, plus personne sur qui veiller. Conduire l'Impala sans son passager préféré. Voir le visage exaspéré de Sam, s'engueuler avec lui pour des broutilles, tout partager, s'entendre comme avec personne, s'aimer malgré les différences. Dean pouvait gérer la solitude, tant qu'il n'était pas seul, tant qu'il avait Sam.<p>

Alors tant pis s'il devait le trahir. Il demanda à l'ange de posséder Sam.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Un petit truc comme ça sur les deux frères.


	12. Je suis confus

**Titre :** Je suis confus.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Je suis confus

* * *

><p>Je suis confus. Je ne comprends pas. Les humains sont compliqués, ils représentent le chaos et comme le dirait Dean : <em>les emmerdes<em>. C'est parfois assez intéressant, c'est ce qui fait l'art, le cinéma, les histoires, c'est ce qui fait la beauté de ce monde, de cette terre. Mais à d'autres moments ça me donnerait mal au crâne, si je pouvais avoir une migraine. Je suis confus, vraiment. Perdu. Paumé. J'ai beau réfléchir, tourner le problème dans tous les sens, rien à voir avec les mathématiques, il n'y aucune logique, aucune réponse.

Pourquoi Dean m'a embrassé pour ensuite m'éviter ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'est ma sœur qui a choisi lequel je devais poster.


	13. Roule moi un patin

**Titre :** Roule moi un patin

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Tu as un gros problème.

* * *

><p>Castiel comprenait assez mal les expressions. Si Dean lui disait que son pantalon allait aux fraises, Cas penchait la tête et répondait que son pantalon n'allait nulle part sans lui. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour apprendre et comprendre, mais il avait fini par dire à Dean <em>« j'en pince vraiment pour toi »<em> (sans se pincer) _« tu me donnes chaud au cœur, je te fais les yeux doux pour te rouler un patin ». _

Dean avait cherché l'aide de Sam, qui avait ricané : _« Ton ange, ton problème ». _

Dean avait été okay pour le patin.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Et là Cas lui avait tendu à patin à glace. Non je déconne. Si les choses pouvaient être aussi simple, ce serait simple ahaha…


	14. La meilleure des baffes

**Titre :** La meilleure des baffes.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

* * *

><p>Peut-être qu'il avait envie de le dire sans se le permettre, comme si c'était interdit. Peut-être qu'à force de se contenir ça avait fini par déborder.<p>

Les mots sortirent entre _"passe moi le sel"_ et _"y a de la tarte ?"_

Sam les reçut de pleins fouets, comme une baffe.

La meilleure des baffes. Il se cogna en se levant brusquement, fit presque basculer Dean, le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je te relâche plus sauf si tu le répètes.

- Je t'aime Sammy.

Sam ne relâcha pas Dean. Il laissa des larmes d'émotion couler.

- Je t'aime aussi, crétin.

Fin.

L'autatrice : moment fraternel du moment. (j'ai reçu mon cadeau de noël, vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ? une… Samulette, MOUAHAHAHAH.)

Maintenant ma sœur m'appelle Dean… Mébon.


	15. Ce qui le fait fondre

**Titre :** Ce qui le fait fondre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel (un peu)

**Prompt :** Je suis une flaque.

* * *

><p>Okay, Dean ne pouvait pas nier, il ne pouvait pas. Il fondait, comme un sucre dans le café, comme la neige au soleil. Parce que le sourire de Cas, son air tellement content de lui, c'était juste tellement tellement…<p>

_Ah._

Dean savait que même Sam trouvait ça mignon et touchant. Mais lui… lui, ça lui donnait des picotements dans le ventre, il avait les oreilles bizarrement chaudes, son cœur battait plus vite. Ce sourire ça avait de quoi le rendre flaque, tout fondu sur le sol. Oh non il n'était rien, rien du tout, devant Cas tout plein de joie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un mini-truc avant d'aller bosser.


	16. Dérégler Dean

**Titre :** Dérégler Dean.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt : **Mon cerveau tourne dans le vide

* * *

><p>Depuis que c'était arrivé, Dean faisait n'importe quoi. Il avait balancé de l'eau bénite à un loup garou, utilisé une balle en argent sur un démon, lancé du sel à un vampire, coupé la tête à un fantôme. Il n'était plus bon à rien, il trébuchait sans arrêt, mangeait la salade de Sam, ne s'intéressait plus à ses pornos. C'était comme si son cerveau tournait dans le vide. Sam l'avait secoué, mais Dean était resté la tête en l'air.<p>

En un baiser, Cas avait réussi à dérégler Dean. Il lui en donna un deuxième pour le faire revenir sur terre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : comment rendre dingue Dean. Bravo Cas.


	17. Après un an

**Titre :** Après un an.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

><p>Un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Officiellement.<p>

Officieusement cela faisait des années qu'ils se tournaient autour. Il y avait des hauts et des bas, comme dans toutes relations mais ils étaient biens ensemble.

C'était doux, chaud. Orageux. C'était bon.

Dean qui avait du mal avec les mots, après cette année à retomber amoureux chaque jour, finit par l'avouer à Cas. _Je t'aime_.

Ce n'était pas prémédité, c'était spontané, les mots avaient échappé à Dean alors qu'il regardait Cas et le trouvait tellement beau. _Je t'aime Castiel_. Cas avait sourit tellement grand que Dean n'avait pas eu le choix et l'avait répété.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc un peu fluffy après ma death fic.


	18. J'ai envie de câlins

**Titre :** J'ai envie de câlins.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** J'ai envie de câlins

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'il était humain, Castiel se rendait compte combien c'était difficile. Il fallait manger, uriner, dormir, on ressentait la fatigue et la douleur. Il connu les courbatures, la saleté, la puanteur, les problèmes de digestion et d'autres choses désagréables. Heureusement, il découvrit aussi la joie, le goût, l'espoir.<p>

Ignorant que devenir humain le rendrait accro à une chose en particulier, dont il aurait du mal à se passer, qu'il réclamerait aux frères Winchester.

- J'ai envie de câlins.

Sam lui en fit un.

Dean lui en fit mille.

Cas devint un junkie. Des câlins de Dean.

Puis de ses baisers.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je crois pas qu'être un junkie de câlins soit réellement dangereux, alors…


	19. L'absence de Castiel

**Titre :** L'absence de Castiel

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Toi sans moi c'est vraiment trop triste.

* * *

><p>Castiel était reparti. Comme à chaque fois. Comme si ses ailes le démangeaient, l'empêchant de rester, <em>comme s'il avait le feu au cul<em> aurait dit Dean. Les deux frères auraient aimé qu'il reste, pas seulement quand ils avaient besoin d'aide. Surtout Dean. Avoir leur ange au bunker, compléter la famille avec Cas, c'était quelque chose qui leur aurait plu. Sam admettait plus facilement que son frère que Cas lui manquait. Dean restait silencieux, mais priait. _Cas ramène tes fesses, Cas donne signes de vie. Cas, toi sans moi c'est vraiment trop triste._

Castiel apparu, et resta un peu plus longtemps.

Fin.

L'autatrice : vite vite un drabble avant d'aller au travail !


	20. Les histoires de Dean

**Titre :** Les histoires de Dean.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel si on lit entre les lignes, dans le sous-texte.

**Prompt :** Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Dean racontait une histoire. Castiel aimait bien quand Dean racontait des histoires, il aimait bien l'écouter, il aimait sa voix grave, son sourire, ses mimiques. Il aimait même Sam qui faisait ses commentaires, qui regardait son frère avec tendresse.<p>

Mais parfois, Cas ne comprenait rien.

- Tout le monde était suspendu à mes lèvres.

- Mais… Ca doit faire mal, comment faisaient-ils pour se tenir sur ta bouche ?

Dean s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Puis éclata de rire, franchement. Castiel eut un petit sourire, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais vraiment il aimait quand Dean racontait des histoires.

Fin.ires.

Fin.


	21. Cauchemar

**Titre :** Cauchemar

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

><p>C'est un cauchemar. Dean tremble, il est en sueur. Il a mal et il sait au fond que ce n'est pas la réalité, mais il reste comme paralysé. Il n'arrive pas à se réveiller.<p>

Puis, soudain, deux mains chaudes se posent sur ses joues, une ancre avec la réalité, Dean ouvre les yeux et tombe sur un ange.

Le ciel plein d'inquiétude représenté dans son regard calme un peu Dean.

- Cas…

Cas ne dit rien, il le prend dans ses bras et le sert. Fort. Boué de sauvetage. Dean s'y cramponne.

Il a déjà oublié de quoi il rêvait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bah moi quand je fais des cauchemars, aucun ange tombe du ciel pour venir me réveiller.


	22. L'amour

**Titre :** L'amour

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** Il y a quelque chose de magique.

* * *

><p>A quoi servait l'amour ? Les humains l'utilisaient pour procréer, mais à part ça ? Les Cupidons avaient essayé de lui expliquer mais Cas n'avait rien compris. L'amour était bizarre, inutile, ça faisait souffrir, ça rendait fou et Cas était content d'être un ange, de pouvoir éviter ce sentiment.<p>

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Dean, qui avait tout changé. Il avait chuté, basculé, tout s'était chamboulé. Dean était sûrement magique, Cas n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre que lui. Il était prêt à tout abandonner pour lui. L'amour prenait tout son sens et n'avait toujours aucun sens. L'amour c'était Dean.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Comme depuis l'épisode 10x10 le destiel est officiel (en tout cas pour moi il l'est clairement), et qu'aujourd'hui sort l'épisode 11 (que j'ai hâte), je me suis dis que je pouvais bien poster un truc vraiment fluffy et tout. Alors voilà, c'est fait.


	23. Bobby

**Titre :** Bobby

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt : **Tu pourrais être son père

* * *

><p>Bobby aimait la solitude, la tranquillité trop rare, la manucure parfois. Il avait ses problèmes avec l'alcool. Il était grognon. Trop sincère, il disait ce qu'il pensait et tant pis si ça faisait mal.<p>

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui le chamboulait, lui donnait à la fois tellement de bonheur et de soucis. Deux garçons qui avaient grandi trop vite mais qu'il aimait, qu'il aimerait toujours. Sam et Dean étaient ce qu'il avait de plus important.

Ils étaient comme ses fils. Peu importe ce qu'en pensait John de son vivant, Bobby pouvait être leur père. Oui, il le pouvait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit drabble sur Bobby que j'adore.


	24. Rien que pour un baiser

**Titre :** Rien que pour un baiser.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt : **Rien que pour un baiser, je t'attendrais en chaussettes.

* * *

><p>Rien que pour un baiser, j'accepterais de laisser mon déni de côté. Je ne regarderais plus les filles, j'abandonnerais mes pornos, je ferais une croix sur la tarte au moins un jour. Pour que tu m'embrasses, je demanderais à Sam d'aller à la bibliothèque, je prierais même plus. Je cesserais de me saouler pour que tu m'enivres d'un seul baiser. Je sais pas si je saurais t'ouvrir mon cœur, te dire mes véritables sentiments, mais rien que pour un baiser, je t'attendrais en chaussettes, j'écouterais de la mauvaise musique, et j'arrêterais de t'appeler « bébé ».<p>

Alors Castiel, embrasse moi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ça faisait quelques temps que j'avais pas mis de drabble alors en voilà un, surtout qu'on a fait une soirée drabble alors j'en ai des petits nouveaux.


	25. Ce n'était pas lui

**Titre :** Ce n'était pas lui.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt : **Ce n'était pas lui.

* * *

><p>Cas avait rougit et avait juré que ce n'était pas lui. Bien sûr que non. Même s'il avait les doigts collants, qu'il en avait encore pleins la bouche. Devenir humain lui avait apprit le mensonge et il avait comprit que le mensonge pouvait lui sauver la vie. Ce n'était pas lui, juré, il n'aurait jamais osé. Même s'il avait un reste collé sur sa joue, ce n'était qu'un hasard.<p>

Dean n'avait rien dit, il s'était attendrit :

- Tu es vraiment le pire des menteurs Cas.

Parce que c'était bien lui qui avait volé un bout de tarte à Dean.

Fin.

L'autatrice : allez un petit drabble comme ça.


	26. Tu dis que

**Titre :** Tu dis que.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt : **Tu me prends pour un con, mais je t'en veux pas.

* * *

><p>Tu dis qu'il n'y a rien, que tout est dans mon esprit, qu'à force de fréquenter des fantômes j'ai beaucoup trop d'imagination. Tu dis que je n'ai pas de preuve<em>. "Allons Sammy, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"<em>, tu me demandes si j'ai bu. Tu tapes fort en m'interrogeant sur le sang de démon. Mais je n'ai rien pris. Tu mens, tu ris, tu fais semblant. Tu détournes les yeux, tu mets un terme à la conversation.

Tu jures.

_"Il n'y a rien entre moi et Cas."_

Dean, tu me prends pour un con. Mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Fin.

L'autatrice : pas toujours facile d'être Sammy des fois je dirais !


	27. Une chasse

**Titre :** Une chasse.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt : **Il y était presque.

* * *

><p>Dean y était presque. Il pouvait le faire, il était un vrai chasseur, un des plus doués. C'était Sammy qui lui avait dit. Sam avait ce don de le regarder avec des yeux pleins d'admiration, en criant <em>« vas-y Dean tu peux le faire »<em>.

C'était pareil que d'habitude, il fallait rester concentré, attaquer au bon moment, avoir de la chance. L'envie de faire plaisir à Sammy.

Dean attrapa la peluche avec le crochet. Sam le prit dans ses bras :

- Tu es génial Dean.

Dean, des années plus tard, souriait encore quand il passait devant une machine attrape-peluche.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit moment fraternel comme je les adore à fond.


	28. Avoir un hippopotame

**Titre : **Avoir un hippopotame

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt :** Fais gaffe à l'hippopotame

* * *

><p>Sam en avait marre, ras le bol. Il avait supporté en silence assez longtemps. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il craque, explose. C'était avoir un hippopotame et que Dean passe à côté <em>sans le voir<em>.

- Attention à l'hippopotame, voulait crier Sam.

A la place il lança un livre. Dean le regarda bizarrement, croyant Sam fou. Mais il n'était pas fou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sammy ?

- TU es aveugle.

- Quoi ?

- Cas. T'aime.

Dean rit sans le croire.

Cas arriva à ce moment là, le bouffant des yeux.

Pas un hippopotame, un éléphant !

Fin.

L'autatrice : ensuite on m'a dit « eh ! Mais tu sais qu'il existe une expression avoir un éléphant dans une pièce », ah ben non. Des fois je m'étonnes toute seule.


	29. Les bals sans tarte

**Titre :** Les bals sans tarte.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt : **Garde moi la dernière danse

* * *

><p>Castiel et ses frères avaient été invités à un bal. Michaël avait immédiatement trouvé une cavalière. Gabriel en avait treize. Raphaël se montrait hautain. Uriel jouait aux cartes. Seul Cas s'ennuyait. Il observait deux hommes qui discutaient. Le plus grand se penchait vers l'autre qui se plaignait :<p>

- Je déteste les bals où il n'y a pas de tarte !

En les écoutant, Cas apprit qu'ils s'appelaient Sam et Dean, ils étaient frère.

Au prochain bal, Cas vint avec une tarte. Dean lui accorda toutes les danses. De la première à la dernière. Ce fut le coup de foudre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ouais j'avais envie d'un truc à la orgueil et préjugés pour ce drabble. Du coup je pense un jour écrire une fic complète sur ce monde. Oui j'adore les UA, je peux pas m'empêcher d'en faire ! J'ai marqué l'idée dans mon cahier, donc c'est possible que vous voyez apparaître un jour une fic dans ce style (ou jamais si je trouve jamais le courage aha).


	30. Halloween

**Titre :** Halloween.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Prompt : **Tu es vraiment flippant des fois

* * *

><p>Sam se cachait derrière son frère, en essayant de faire celui qui n'était pas du tout effrayé mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait royalement la trouille. Il tremblait comme une feuille et tenait le bras de son frère assez fort. Dean sentait la crise de fou rire poindre devant les deux abrutis de sa vie, qui lui remontait le moral malgré eux. Il suffisait d'expliquer le principe d'Halloween à Cas, le tour était joué.<p>

- Cas, tu es vraiment flippant des fois, marmonna Sam avec une voix affreusement aiguë.

Parce que son costume était plus vrai que nature.

Un clown.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que dans le fond, on est tous comme Sam nan ? Les clowns ça fait vraiment flipper. D'ailleurs il y a une phrase dans Bobby Pendragon qui l'exprimait très bien

_« Je pense qu'il existe deux genre de personnes dans le monde. Ceux qui détestent les Clowns et en ont peur. Et les Clowns » _:'D


	31. Les questions de Cas

**Titre :** Les questions de Cas.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt : **Je viens de dire quoi là ?

* * *

><p>Dean regardait Dr Sexy. Cas, assit à ses côtés, posait sans arrêt des questions. Sans arrêt.<p>

- Cas pour apprécier la série, tu dois juste… Mater le docteur.

- Mater le docteur ?

- Voilà, tu mates son corps de rêve et… Je viens de dire quoi là ?

- Que je devais mater le corps de rêve du docteur.

Dean rougit sous l'air amusé de Cas. Grognon, Dean recommença à regarder la télé.

Cas attendit quelques minutes, puis reposa des questions.

Cette fois-ci Dean l'embrassa, pour le faire taire. C'était plus rapide.

_Je viens de faire quoi là ?_

Fin.

L'autatrice : en ce beau dimanche pluvieux, je poste un petit drabble, comme ça, pour le fun.


End file.
